Black Lace
by Theladylokisif
Summary: Draco Malfoy X Reader
1. Winters Kiss

_Meet me tonight, near the lake._

 _D.M_

Well, that was a awfully strange letter that had been shoved into your book bag. It was signed simply D.M, you knew who it was but normally both you and Draco didn't sneak around. There was no reason for games like this, both of you were about seventeen years old, both in the same house, and both yourself and Draco hailed from pureblood families. The friendship between the two of you had been strained over the years, but in the last few months it had grown into...Well, you weren't really sure but it had grown into something that you rather enjoyed. You were never going to tell him just how you felt, that wouldn't do. He no doubt would leave you behind once Hogwarts was gone, once the Dark Lord had risen to power...You knew what Draco was, you saw the mark burned onto his arm everytime the two of you would have a night to yourselves. With a sigh, you ran a hand through your hair, a frown touching your lips as you tossed your book bag onto the twin sized bed in the dorm that was shared with a few other girls. Crumpling the letter up you tossed it into the bin before changing out of the school robes and into something much more comfy. A pair of grey skinny jeans, a somewhat bulky sweater. Tan winter boots with brown and silver fur at the top and a white winter coat with fur around the hood. Pulling on a pair of green and silver gloves you reached for a pink knitted hat that had fake pearls glued to it. Stuffing it onto your head you left the dorms and the castle, waving and speaking here and there with some friends before finally make it towards the lake. You had only nearly slipped once or twice, your thighs throbbing in protest from the coldness of the winter wonderland that was around you. Pulling the hood up a bit on the coat you turned in a circle, hoping to spot Draco. He normally wasn't hard to spot in the winter, not at all. It helped that he wore all black and seemed to die at the thought of pulling a cap over his head in the winter. He could be rather vain, and mean...But there was something that drew you to him as it had done all of your life.

"Draco!" You called out, keeping your voice low but it still echoed around before the voice of Draco echoed it back towards you. "What an ass…" Stomping off towards the large boulder he had hidden behind to escape the wind from the lake you stood in front of him. Looking like an oversized marshmallow. Standing there hands shoved into pockets you moved a bit closer to him, a frown touching your lips as he just stared at you as if you had came from Mars.

""A little cold there, (Y/N)." You nodded your head in answer to his question, wondering why he had asked you to come out in a near blizzard...If it was just to ask that question, well you would knock him into one of the snow banks tomorrow on the way to class. "Well...I bet i could fix that." How was he going to fix that? It seemed that you were slightly slow on the uptake as you pulled back as he reached for the scarf that you had wrapped around your face, trying to protect your nose and cheeks from the wind. Exposing your now freezing mouth you frowned at him, only to let out a soft mouse like sound as he kissed. His lips moving over yours in a way that two long time lovers would know each others bodies. Soon enough you returned the kiss, a smile on your lips as you felt his tongue running across your bottom lip, as if asking permission to enter your mouth. Draco never asked, he simply took but before the kiss could deepen, you pulled back. Quick to pull the scarf back up.

"What are you doing?" Snapping off the question you looked around yourself, hadn't he himself told you that he didn't want others to know that he and you were dating? That in the long run you were a weakness to him? Now, here he was outside of a hidden room kissing you. Was he going crazy? He still hadn't been called away by the Dark Lord, or maybe he was? Maybe this was what the hidden meeting was for...Why the kiss was public? A spark of anxiety burned within your breast as you looked at his pale face, your own eyes growing large before you flung yourself at him. Smashing him into the boulder before he had a chance to steady himself. Your arms wrapped tightly around his torso, your head resting on his chest.

His heartbeat did little to soothe your troubled soul as it often did when you felt like the world was spinning around you. After a moment you felt his arms wrap around you, holding you close and tight as if you might turn and run from him and whatever he was going to tell you. You felt the burn of unshed tears gathering in your eyes and you squeezed them shut.

"Calm down, it's ok." It was this reason, the softness and tenderness that Draco showed you...That was the reason why you loved him, why you shrugged off what your friends said about him. That he was evil, mean, and all around shit of a person. He wasn't, not when he was alone and with you, he was tender, loving, and caring. He felt as if he had make a wall around himself and the world he had told you that countless times and you took it as the truth for it was the truth. "I'm not going anywhere...I promise. I'm staying here...I'll always be here. Look at me, (Y/N)." He pulled you away from him, and tilted your head upwards forcing you to look at him. The scarf falling from around your face. "I promise, I promise I will always protect you...I don't want to lose you...You are mine and I am yours...Forever." He whispered to you, pulling you in for an even tighter embrace. "I don't care who knows it, I was wrong...You are not a weakness...You are my strength."


	2. When morning comes

(There will be smut in this chapter)

It had been a few nights since the outing to the lake, your mind was still going over a few things. Even with what Draco had told you, things between the two of you had been tense. You knew that the Dark Lord was gaining more strength, more followers and your family was fighting against the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. Tracing a scar in the wooden table in the great hall, you hardly noticed anything around you. The normal roar of breakfast was only a far away buzzing in your ears, while your body sat there, picking at the buttered toast on your green plate, your mind was a million and one miles away.

"Hey, (Y/N), hello…." You got tapped on the shoulder for a moment before blinking your (E/C) eyes and turned them towards the person who had touched you. It was none other than the Prince of Slytherin himself; Draco. He was the reason why your mind had flown from your body, some things were just too hard to think about and so you had opted to not think about anything at all. Offering the pale but handsome boy a smile you offered him a soft good morning before turning your owl eyes back towards the plate of food in front of you.

The bacon, the eggs, and the toast had all cooled by now, but you still acted as if they were hot and ready to be devoured and you did just that, you weren't sure if you could handle anything Draco was going to say to you anymore. He had avoided you for the last few days after the lake meeting, why should you respond to anything he was doing now? If he wanted to be a child, you could do the same thing as well...However, that's what your mind wanted, the heart was a different matter. You were a willing slave to Draco, he had no clue the power he held above you and you allowed it. Oh, if your siblings could see you like this, they would mock you from one side of the Earth to another.

"Oh, Merline (Y/N, could you please focus here...It's like you are drunk." Draco sneered, his temper was slowly raising and for a moment you couldn't help but feel happy that he was getting mad. Good, it was about time he felt something towards you.

"I'm eating, make it fast." You muttered to him, while trying to hold any source of vile was quickly gone as you peeked out from below your lashes and let out a sigh before turning to face him fully. You couldn't do the cold shoulder, it was too hard. As you looked at Draco you could see the hurt that lingered on his face at how you had acted towards him, the prince of Slytherin was hurt...By you and if that didn't break your heart nothing would. Reaching forwards you dared to grab ahold of one of his hands before he had time to snatch them away, he wasn't a fan of touching and you never pressed him why. It just made the small touches between the two of you that much more warm.

"I'm sorry, Draco...It's just...After the lake and everything that you said," You paused for a moment, unsure of how to go one without losing your temper in front of the whole school, it was bad enough that most of the Slytherin table were looking at the both of you, straining to catch any and all words. It wasn't often that Draco would sit and let someone touch him, let alone voice their own feelings without blasting them into a world of hurt. "You can't say one thing, and just go and do another. I'm not like everyone else...ok?" You whispered to him, the whole time you had been talking to him he had kept his eyes glued on the wooden bench as if he was ashamed of how he had acted.

"I'm sorry, (y/n). It' just...You make me feel….Well something," He snapped quickly and stood up dragging you up with him as he hadn't released his hand from yours. Pulling you from the Great Room, and the breakfast that was already gone from the table, you tried to voice protest but as soon as the Great Hall was behind you two, it was a run for the Slytherin common rooms. Was he fleeing from an oncoming attack? It sure as hell felt like that, being dragged down a few levels of Hogwarts and into the underground droms and up the steps to Draco's private room. (Money sure could buy people lots of things), he flung you towards his bed. Stumbling slightly you managed to catch yourself, your hand going towards your wand.

Was he under some sort of spell to be acting so roughly? In these days you couldn't be sure of anything, but before your hand could wrap around your wand he was close to you. So close that your nose was almost touching his, all thoughts fled from your mind, and a numb tingling went through the base of your skull as you stared into his steely eyes, there was a war waging inside of Draco, and it was a war that you couldn't help him win.

"You drive me insane, and you don't even know." He hissed towards you, a hand of his going to cup your check, his thumb stroking it gently for a moment before his hand snaked around and grabbed a fistful of your hair and pulled, causing you to panic for a moment before the pleasure set it. Well, this wasn't what you expected in lue of your breakfast, but you were not going to turn it down. At least not today, not with all the tension that had followed both you and Draco the past few days. With a jerk of his hand, he was titling your head up, your breathing coming a bit hard as he walked you backwards into the bed, and as your knees hit the bed you felt them fold and there you sat. Looking up at the Death Eater, a small bit of fear filling into your heart. However the fear was gone as it was replaced with lust.

"You...You make me feel things I shouldn't, I shouldn't want you so bad (y/n)." Keeping one of his hands still firmly locked at the back of your head, he ran his thumb over your lips for a moment. His eyes locked onto your lips as he pulled your bottom lip down for a second before forcing his thumb into your mouth. It seemed that Draco was getting off on this, while in the past the two of you had been physically, it had never been like this. It was normally just handjobs, fingering, a blow job here or there. However, this morning it seemed that it was going to be different, and you weren't sure on how you felt about that.

Now, however, you were his slave and you didn't care at all. Doing as he told you, you removed his black pelt and worked on undoing his pants and in one easy movements his pants where around his knees and his boxes soon to follow. Before you had a chance to do anything with him, he grabbed you up and tossed you onto the bed like you weighed nothing more than a few rocks. Your head stung for a moment from where his fingers had dug into your scalp. Looking up at him, you were rather unsure on what to do, you had sex in the past sure, but not with someone you cared about.

"Draco…" You started to say for a moment before he reached down and with a hand sliding under your green skirt he pulled your thong down with a quick movement. Before you had a chance to say anything else he was inside, a moan coming from your lips your hands digging into his arm. A soft groan came from you as he wrapped his fingers around your throat and squeezed, with each thrust into your body his fingers got tighter around your neck.

It wasn't until you thought that he might kill you, he released his grip on your neck. Arching your back your met his thrust with your own, he made a soft sound before burying his head into your neck, his teeth biting into your flesh, nearly hard enough to break the skin. It didn't take long for him to reach his climax, yours came after a few seconds of his last thrust.

"Fuck, (y/n)."" Draco whispered into your ear, staying on top of you and inside, it took him a moment to roll off of you and onto the other side of the bed. Lying there, you were a bit shocked at what had just happened, it had happened all so quickly. Wiggling below the covers on the bed, you looked towards Draco, unsure of what to say, much less do. Your throat felt raw, and your privates ached. Rolling onto his side, he faced you, he looked alot less angry as he reached a hand and stroked your (H/C) hair gently. All signs of the violent sex gone from his eyes, his dark mark stood out against his pale arms but you didn't care. "You have to stay by me next month...Never leave my side." It was an odd request but you nodded your head to him before snuggling up into his chest, happy that it was the weekend. No one would miss you at classes or meals.

"I promise," You whispered into his chest, you felt his lips press onto the top of your head in such a tender way, that you were almost sure everything that had just happened was nothing more then some odd dream.


End file.
